Referring to FIGS. 11 to 13, a connector 900 of Patent Document 1 comprises a plurality of contacts 910, a holding member 920 holding the contacts, a ground plate 930, a shell 940 and lock members 950. The contacts 910 are arranged in two rows. The ground plate 930 is positioned between the rows of the contacts 910. The ground plate 930 is formed with spring portions 932. The contacts 910 include ground contacts 912. The spring portions 932 are connected to the ground contacts 912 in the holding member 920, respectively. Each of the lock members 950 has a lock portion 952. Each of the lock members 950 is held by the holding member 920 so that the lock portion 952 thereof is movable. The shell 940 is provided so as to cover the holding member 920. The shell 940 is formed with openings 942. The lock portions 952 pass through the openings 942, respectively, and project outward of the shell 940.